1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel 2,2-dioxo-1,2,3-benzoxathiazenes substituted in the benzene nucleus, as well as the 3,4-dihydro analogs thereof. The present invention is also concerned with methods of preparing these novel compounds.
The present invention is further concerned with a method of treating a condition exhibiting at least one of the symptoms of pain, fever and inflammation which comprises the administration to a patient in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a novel compound of the present invention. The present invention is also further concerned with pharmaceutical compositions comprising a non-toxic, pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and as an active ingredient, at least one of the novel compounds of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, considerable research has been devoted to the discovery and development of anti-inflammatory drugs. Many of these have been steroids of the 11-oxygenated pregnane series, for example dexamethasone, while others have been non-steroidal, for example indomethacin. While many of these compounds have been found to be effective anti-inflammatory agents, the search has continued for new compounds of higher potency and higher therapeutic index, that is, having lower toxicity and fewer undersirable side effects. Among such new compounds are the aminomethylphenol compounds described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,624, 3,979,361 and 4,044,153. However, such compounds do not suggest the novel substituted 2,2-dioxo-1,2,3-benzoxathiazenes of the present invention.